Down and Born
by CampionSayn
Summary: There is beauty in color that most can't see. You have to stand stone still in a world that moves so fast to understand such things. Color Kid/Stone Boy, one-shot. Boo-ya, ya'll!


Title: Down and Born  
>Summary: There is beauty in color that most can't see. You have to stand stone still in a world that moves so fast to understand such things. Color KidStone Boy, one-shot. Boo-ya, ya'll!  
>Disclaimer: Hahahaha! I laugh at anyone who would sue me; like I really own any of these characters and make money off of this.<br>Warning: This involves slash but it's very minor compared to most of the stuff I'm into, and it's an unused resource of a pairing.  
>Dedication: To <em><strong>Rose Midnight Moonlight Black, <strong>_**XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, **_**Philosophizes, sexyshewolf**_and various others that make me happy . A simple gift in consideration to the fact that they liked my last Legion fic. Also, this goes out to the people who are dying for something other than the average, repeatedly recycled pairings of LOSH.

This came about because—huzzah!—I finally discovered most of the Substitute Heroes' real/actual factual names and decided to go head first into the unknown.

* * *

><p><em>-:-<br>What do people want?  
>They want to be themselves,<br>They want to reach  
>Their own potential.<br>Some of them want men,  
>Some of them want women,<br>Some of them want neither,  
>Some of them want a pet turtle.<br>The bottom line is  
>self-expression.<br>-Paul Krassner._

* * *

><p>There is no such peace as that which is given while sitting under a waterfall, feeling the cold permeate skin and bone into numb discomfort while listening to all things and just glancing over all that stands before the water.<p>

Dag Wentim—AKA, Stone Boy of the Legion of Substitute Heroes—rested on the pearl fine and smooth surface of a very large boulder, directly under a relatively shy looking waterfall that didn't give off spits and rapids like others in the area of the Amazon Rain Forest of Earth. He was in nothing but his black boxer shorts and had assumed the position of one in deep meditation; legs folded and elbows resting upon them to let his wrists splay outward to lightly catch the fall of water that tumbled down into the drink surrounding him—little blue opals that dissolved into their own private sky on earth.

Eyes still open and—admittedly, and he would not deny it at all—stinging a little at the water pouring over them like a film, Dag observed his teammate, Ulu Vakk—AKA, Color Kid—scurry around on shore in a silk robe that he claimed was unisex, but Dag swore could not belong to a man seeing as it was mostly hot pink—that reminded him a bit of the inside of Dag's ex-girlfriend's inner thighs, though he kept that thought to himself—with little Blue Bird colored patterns of clouds along the hem and seems to make it look like a Japanese display of paint on fine, fine papyrus are silkweed paper. The little artist was propping his easel up on its three wooden legs very carefully and apparently deciding what he was going to paint, exactly, in an environment rich with creative inspiration just waiting to be tried and recreated on a plain white canvas. He had this cute habit of bringing his thumb up to his teeth and biting the edge of his nail during these moments and Dag caught the sounds of grinding and chipping.

Unlike his usual way of processing in their rather meager headquarters back in New Metropolis, where he would have Drura Sehpt—Infectious Lass—or Ral Benem—Chlorophyll Kid—go and get someone or something to position in a manner to his liking, the two of them were currently alone and separated from the others due to their leader—whom always said he wasn't the leader, they were all equal, despite him having a much better grasp on his abilities than most of them, even after years of training—spreading them out by accident with a press of one too many buttons on a ship they had purchased to better familiarize themselves with Earth; so Ulu had to do the more physical stuff himself, for the time being.

His black, obsidian eyes scanned the various cultivation of wild flowers and other such plants all about the edge and ledges of the water and well smoothed stone, but a little crease formed between his eyebrows and Dag could tell that the colors the plants exhibited were not to his liking and Ulu moved on. He turned about on his heels and leaned forward over the very large pairs of rocks Dag had called to jut up and crest for a roof to serve as their temporary lodgings, giving Stone Boy a rather nice showing of his well defined and (in the elder boy's opinion) gratifying ass. No wrinkles and crests came from this bent over position, and Dag was glad Ulu was not looking at him or he would have happily noted the blush forming on the stoic teen's face at the realization that the artist was not wearing any underwear (boxer's, briefs or otherwise) under that girly robe.

"Dag, do we still have those Bon Bons or did we already eat them?" Ulu asked, not turning around and leaning further along the edge of the stone into where Dag was certain he had folded up his pants and shirt before going in for a dip, "I think they would make a nice place setting with those water lilies and weird ferns!"

Dag averted his eyes as the robe creased into Ulu's back cheeks and just along the curve of his…well, he coughed and answered back, "Those weird fuzzy, coconut filled marshmallows? You ate them last night, or don't you recall after the third drink of that crappy bottle of booze you had?"

Color Kid huffed indignantly at the mention of his favorite alcoholic beverage of choice—sherry—being slandered so, but mostly for the fact that all the sweets were indeed gone. He brought himself back up and almost hit his head on the stone that served at the ceiling—painted a gorgeous blue, yellow and vivacious purple to mimic the night sky, by himself truly—and his robe curved back and curtained down, saving him his…well, perhaps not _his_dignity, but Dag's.


End file.
